Kotaro Azuko
Appearance General Appearance When looking at Kotaro it's clear that he isn't anything special as he doesn't have the build that would attract attention, he's not built he's just average. When examining Kotaro further you can notice some of the highlights in his hair, this was done by his sister thinking it went along with his quirk that used water. He never really cared about how people looked at his general appearance so he allowed it. Kotaro's sense of fashion isn't anything special either as he prefers to wear to bland dark blue hoodies or black shirts with no design. Costumed Appearance Kotaro doesn't really like the ideas of costumes as he thinks they make you look goofy and non-serious, but when it comes down to fighting villains. He prefers to wear a purple t-shirt with cargo pants and running shoes. Kotaro is still open minded about the whole costume thing, so he'll change his costume if he receives an idea he takes a liking to. Personality Through the majority of his life, he was an introvert always spending most of his time in the house, listening to music and reading books. Kotaro always felt like he should put helpless people before himself, as he intervened with bullying in school and got into scuffs because of it. Lately he's been trying to make friends to get out of his introvert habits, when being good friends with people he opens up more and talks more then he usually would. Character Background Kotaro first found out about his quirk during elementary school, surprisingly he was the only kid to have a quirk inside his class. Years later when he went into middle school, he made a lot of friends, Kotaro later found out they only wanted to be his friend because of his quirk and nothing else. This led into him being more of an introvert instead of talking to people and making friends. Eventually Kotaro took a liking to heroes, as he liked how they always put other's life's before theirs. All the way from middle school to the beginning of high school he's always been thinking of how he was going to become a hero. Eventually his parents acknowledged how Kotaro took a liking to heroes and decided to see if they could transfer him to U.A High to achieve his dream to become a hero and help others. At the same time this meant he'd be far from home and not be able to see his parents regularly, but they were okay with it, for the sake of him achieving his goal. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # -Overly Introspective- # -Strategic- # -Selfless- Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. Tidal Waves Kotaro is able to manipulate water if the source is from his body, he uses this as a way to travel and fight opponents on the battlefield. He has to stay hydrated to be able to use his quirk regularly and after pushing his quirk to the limit he becomes dehydrated. In very hot temperatures (95 degrees+) the quirk is unusable as it's very hard for the user to deploy water from their hands. '''Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive